What Makes You Beautiful
by Starcasm Sunday
Summary: Finn and Rory have unrequited feelings for eachother - but Finn is afraid to admit to himself and his friends that he is gay. So, he keeps Rory a secret. Also, Quinn is having a hard time adjusting to the disability - but Joseph wants to help her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Kay, this is my first ever fanfiction but not my first ever story. I thought of this story when I watched Glee last week. It came from out of nowhere. So, there is no inspiration but there is creativity. If you have some suggestions, message me. Leave me notes and comments! Feel free to criticize. Enjoy x

The hallways were filled with students going to and from class, teachers disciplining students and new-bies. Rory was also an outcast because of his heritage. He had come from Ireland and everyone thought he was a "leprechaun". The only place he had fit in was the Glee club. He stood at his locker, rehearsing something on a white sheet of paper. He closed his locker as he saw Finn approaching him. "Hey Finn," Rory greeted as he seen the well-built football player. Finn waved over to the boy. "Hey Rory, do you have plans tonight?" He asked, looking around as he was fidgeting with his hands. Rory started to look around as well, "No, not really." Finn nodded, "Cool, let's hang out tonight. Meet me at the movie cinema at 7." He said before walking off. Rory's eyes followed Finn down the hallway. Something was definitely on his mind. What could be wrong with Finn?

Quinn sat in the room where the God Squad meetings were held. She flipped through a vanilla folder, obviously thinking really hard on something. Her facial expressions were blank but her sighs and moans of agony had to explain something. Joseph watched her in the doorway like he always did now-a-days. He smiled when she got upset and he laughed when she smirked. She was a cute female. A beautiful person. Quinn looked up and over to the door, startled to see him. Joseph looked out into the hallway, not beware that it was him she was staring at. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Quinn. I was just admiring your inner beauty." He said, smiling at her. Quinn flashed him a small smile, "Thank you teen Jesus." She said, a small laugh escaping her lips. He walked over to the blonde, looking down at the papers. Quinn had the most beautiful eyes and her lips were cute when they were pursed into a small smile or smirk. He recognized how she would curl her toes when she got nervous (that is whenever she was wearing sandals or flip flops). Quinn looked up at him, "Please, take a seat." She patted the chair next beside her, circling its comfy spot. He pulled the chair out, sitting in it slowly. "Why are you so stressed?" He asked, looking at all the papers. Quinn turned to him, "Financial papers that my mother just received. We are losing our income and we are getting evicted." She said, trying not to cry. She wanted to be as strong as possible.

Sebastian was one of the newest students there at McKinley High. He walked over to his locker, getting everything he needed for class. He really did miss the Warblers Academy but maybe he would like McKinley, especially because of the people here. He closed his locker, smiling as he saw Blaine coming his way. Blaine looked up from his new _iPhone_. He was overly excited to see Sebastian. "Hey Sebastian," He greeted. Sebastian smiled at him, his teeth showing. "Hi Blaine." Sebastian looked the boy up and down, smiling as he did so. He had a HUGE crush on the boy - but sadly, Blaine was dating someone. Sebastian pursed his lips into a cute smirk as he continued to check the boy out. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, very bewildered. Sebastian chuckled, looking down to the floor. "Oh, I was transferred to McKinley for a better social experience." He looked up to the boy once again, this time, keeping his focus on Blaine only.

Rachel hopped up onto the bathroom counter. She inhaled and then she exhaled. "All my fears and inner thoughts will go away. This is a one and a lifetime shot. Don't be nervous but happy." She said to herself as she looked down at the ground before jumping off. She ran into the stall as she heard someone coming into restroom. Santana walked into the restroom with Sugar. "You have to promise not to tell anyone." She said to the bewildered girl. Sugar nodded eager to know the secret. "I have a huge crush on Rachel Berry." Rachel's eyes almost popped out of socket when she heard the words come from the girl's mouth.

When school had finally let out, Joseph decided to walk Quinn home. He had wanted to for a long time – but had never had the chance. Quinn eagerly pushed her wheels as she tried to bare the hot sticky sun. Joseph looked over at her, smiling as he did so. Quinn turned to him, smiling wildly. "What?" She pulled herself to a stop as they were almost to her house. Joseph shook his head, "Nothing, it's just, nothing. But are you free this Saturday?" He asked, shaking a little. Quinn smiled, her lips pursed, "Yes I am." She answered. Joseph smiled once again, only this time it was more of a nerd type smile. "Let's go out to the carnival or something." Quinn nodded before rolling off, down the street.

Sorry! It's really short but next chapter will be longer. I just wanted to get this story started. I hope you enjoyed the pairings so far. This was just an introduction to what will possibly be happening in the story. Reviews? x


	2. Chapter 2

Ello there everyone! So this is the second chapter of my story, hope you all like it! I tried to be really creative with it. Sooo, enjoy! x

The streets were crowded with a ton of people. Most of them were headed for the cinema and some were headed for the mall. Rory stepped out of the small car. It was a cute, two seated car - but it wasn't the best looking. Overall, he liked that it got him around a lot.

Finn stood in the lobby of the cinema with Puck and Sam. He wore a white tank top, a black leather jacket, jeans and a pair of black boots. The boots were covered in rhinestone and chains. Puck rolled his eyes as seen everyone going into the theatres. "Look Finn, your damn friend isn't coming. Get that into your head and stop talking to the little fucker." Puck said, walking off to the ticket booth. Finn rolled his eyes while putting his hands into his pockets. He had enough of Puck this year, some of Sam - but, it was mainly Puck. He looked around the cinema, finally spotting Rory. "There he is!" He said, walking over to Rory.

Rory took a deep breath as he saw the boy coming his way. Finn smiled as he came to a stop, hugging Rory. "Hey, you made it." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Rory flashed the boy a smirk, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Yeah, I did. It took me a minute to find it but I did." He said, chuckling afterwards. Finn began to laugh as well, "Well alright, let's go." He said, leading the way over to Sam and Puck. Rory waved to the boys - but he didn't receive any back. Puck looked Rory up and down, "Let's go." He led the group over to theatre.

Samuel strolled Quinn into the Carnival, stopping by the funnel cake stand. He knelt down in front of the girl, placing his hands on her legs. "Would you like anything?" He asked, looking up at the girl. Quinn smiled down to him, "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, a bit confused but happy at the same time. Joseph lifted his hand to Quinn's face, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "Because I want to help you. Not because God has told me to but because I want to." He said before standing up. He began to walk off but Quinn pulled him by the arm. He turned to face her, smiling down at her. She leaned up slowly, meeting his lips. They kissed with eagerness. He looked down at her, "What was that for?" He asked. Quinn fluttered her eyes open, smiling up at the boy. "I wanted to let you know how I felt about you."

Rory sat in his chair, moving from side to side. He felt a little uncomfortable as to why Finn asked him out. He looked over to the football player, who was obviously busy on his phone. Rory leaned over, whispering in Finn's ear, "Can we talk?" He asked. Finn jumped a little, "Oh, um, yeah sure." He answered, smiling over to the boy. Rory stood up, exiting the theatre and Finn following him. Rory moved away from the theatre, standing beside the bathroom. Finn looked up from his phone and over to the boy. "What's up?" He asked. Rory started to fidget with his hand, looking up at the football player. "Why did you ask me out tonight?"

Joseph decided to walk Quinn home that night. He looked over to the blonde, giving her a small smirk. She looked up to him, flashing him a wide smile. "Can I stay for a few minutes?" He asked her, pushing his dreads behind his ear. Quinn smiled, nodding her head. They both walked into her house after 5 minutes of talking. He sat down on the edge of her bed, taking off his sweater. Quinn pushed her wheels over to Joseph, sitting next to the bed. She placed her hands on the arms of the wheel chair as Joseph helped her onto the bed. She laid back on the comforter, closing her eyes. He climbed on top of her, placing his lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clasping her hands together. He rested his hands at her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Here it is love bugs :) The third chapter is finally up & I hope you all like it. It's longer than the others because the others were very short. Message me for my twitter if you want to DM or tweet me. Reviews? Feel free to leave some. So here it goes mate. x

Quinn sat up on her elbow, looking over to Joseph. He looked over to her, flashing a small smile. He frowned when she looked away. He didn't like to see Quinn in pain and it seemed like she always was. He sat up on his knees, crawling over to her. "Hey," he whispered. Her eyes twinkled as she looked up to him once again. "Hey," she replied, whispering as well. He leaned down, giving her another kiss. "I just prayed for you. That's why I was so quiet." He said to her while holding tightly around his feet. Her face held no expression, it was only blank. "Thank you." She mumbled to the boy.

Blaine was in the mirror, checking himself out. He was dancing to Michael Jackson's 'Dirty Diana', singing along with the song. He paused the music as he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He ran across him bed, pushing a few pillows on the floor. He turned the knob, opening the door to expose a smiling Kurt. "Hey babe," Blaine greeted the boy, kissing him on the lips. Kurt kissed Blaine back, pulling him into a strong and sensual hug. He pushed Blaine onto the bed, straddling the boy's waist. Blaine smirked up at him, loving the feeling. "Kurt, what the hell are you doing?" He asked. Kurt looked down at his bewildered boyfriend, giving the boy a dirty look. He leaned down, attacking Blaine's lips with many kisses as well as his face. Blaine pushed Kurt off of him, "Kurt please! Not now." He argued. Kurt looked at the boy horrified, "Why Blaine? Why not?" He shouted. Blaine placed his hands on the back of his head, sighing loudly. "Just leave Kurt! Please leave!" Kurt climbed off the bed, grabbing his Guess bag and exiting the room. Blaine plopped back onto the bed, sighing once again.

Finn leaned against the wall, looking down at the red velvet smooth carpet that decorated the cinema floor. Rory awaited for the football player to answer while crossing his arms over his chest. "Um, I thought it would be nice to invite someone new. Besides, I'm always with Puck and Sam on a regular basis." He answered, biting down on his lip. Rory looked passed Finn, upset just a tad bit. He was hoping for Finn to say something else but of course that would never happen. "Oh, well thanks." He said, walking back into the theatre. Finn held onto the wall, upset with himself for lying to Rory. Finn walked into the theatre, taking his seat. He looked over to Rory, seeing that the boy was interested in the movie. He sat back, cursing himself mentally.

Rachel sat on the bus stop, rehearsing for another audition at New York's Sound of Music Academy. She begun to sing, "There's a fire, starting in my heart. Reaching the fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark." Santana stopped in her tracks as she heard the girl singing. She began to clap her hands together, walking towards Rachel. She turned to face Santana, whipping her head around quick. "Please, don't stop." She begged. Rachel looked over to Santana, "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously. Santana slightly smiled, "I'm going to Angelo's." She said, pointing to a bar across the street. Rachel stood up, swiping her hands down the front of her skirt. "Let's go." She replied. Santana arched a brow, "What are you talking about?" She asked. Rachel grabbed Santana's hand, smiling over to the girl, "You can't go in there by yourself." Santana nodded, grabbing Rachel's hand and heading for the bar.

Blaine entered the club; it was a fancy gay club. There were cocktail tables, sitting booths & people dressed as aristocrats. A smiled formed slowly on his face as he looked around, finally setting his sight on Sebastian. He became a little tensed, walking over to the boy. "Hey," Sebastian screamed over the loud music. Blaine gave him a wave and a sympathetic smile."Seb, what is this?" He asked, a bit confused. Sebastian just sat there, looking at Blaine with a huge grin on his face. "What do you think it is? It's a club for people like us!" He exclaimed. He took Sebastian's hand and they went onto the dance floor. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, clutching it tightly and placing his face next to Blaine's cheek. Blaine began to grind his ass against the boy's pants. Sebastian began to dance against Blaine closely. Blaine slowly turned to look at Sebastian, his eyes twinkling. Sebastian leaned forward and Blaine did as well, both of their lips meeting. He pulled Blaine closer, placing his hands on the boy's buttocks. Blaine swiped his tongue of Sebastian's lips, needing to enter his mouth and fight for dominance. Sebastian opened his mouth and Blaine daggered his tongue into the boy's mouth, licking at his gums. He could taste Sex on the Beach mixed with coke in the boy's mouth. Blaine nervously bit down on Sebastian bottom lip, licking over it. Sebastian smiled, pulling away from the kiss. "Uh, ouch." He whispered. Blaine frowned, placing his hand over his mouth in utter embarrassment. He began to laugh at the boy's facial expression, "It is okay Blaine, and I'm fine." Blaine nodded, kissing Sebastian on the lips once again.

Joe leaned over, placing a kiss on Quinn's forehead, then her nose. She let out a soft giggle, then it turning into a full laugh. "Have you been to a rave?" She asked, caressing his face. He looked up at her, "No." Quinn gave a smirk, arching her eye brow. "Good, let's go to one tomorrow." He nodded while crawling over to her and giving her another kiss on the forehead. He climbed into bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pecking her on the ear. Quinn snuggled up against the boy. "Mmm," she moaned because of the warmth.

Sebastian struggled to open the door as he was fiercely kissing Blaine. He finally got it open, pushing the boy into the house. Blaine fell onto the couch, Sebastian following onto the velvet leather. Blaine and Seb both lifted their shirts over their heads, tossing them around the room.  
Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian broke the kiss, smiling down at the boy. "Stay with me tonight." He said, his voice thick and rich. Blaine nodded, "I guess I could." They immediately tore each other's clothes, clad in their boxers. Blaine covered his chest with his body, ashamed for another guy other than Kurt to see him like this. Kurt! Oh shit. Blaine thought to himself while trying to hide his milky white chest from the boy. Seb grabbed onto Blaine's hands, moving them away. "You'll be fine. Besides, you are beautiful just the way you are." He said, attacking Blaine's lips in a matter of seconds. He then stripped Blaine of his boxers and himself. He looked at the boy in awe. Blaine was actually packaging something in his pants. Seb smiled mischievously, licking his lips of the sight in front of him. Blaine turned onto his stomach, ready for Sebastian's meat stick. Seb took hold of his penis, pushing into Blaine's hole slowly. Blaine mumbled, closing his eyes tightly, panting and biting on his lip. He moved forward but he then felt a twinge of pain. Sebastian gritted his teeth, loving how tight the boy was. "Babe are you okay?" He asked, rubbing his hand over Blaine's back. Blaine started to move slowly, feeling a large amount of pain. Sebastian kissed Blaine on the shoulder blade, pushing into the boy slowly at first but then going faster afterwards. "Holy fuck!" Seb yelled through the empty house. He leaned down, peckering Blaine's back with wet kisses. He placed both of his hands on the boy's waist, pounding into Blaine and screaming aloud. "Yes yes yes! Pound my ass." Blaine moaned, gripping the couch and smacking it as well. Sebastian buried himself into Blaine's ass, staying there for mere seconds. He then lifted himself, feeling a tingle in his testicles. Blaine closed his eyes, feeling himself about to explode as well. Seb busted his nut into Blaine ass while Blaine busted his nut on the pillow. Seb rolled over onto his side, looking over at Blaine. "God, that was great." Blaine flashed him a smile. "It absolutely was." He finished.

So, I hoped you all liked it a lot. I struggle a bit on the last scene but my sister will help with that. Thank you to therealrefusal for being the first to give a review & to the many others who this story to their favorites list. REVIEWS? Feel free to leave some. Also, I missed lunch because I really wanted to get this story on here today. Can you say dedication? x Cheerio!


End file.
